How not to pick up your friend
by Mist. O. Time
Summary: Lykouleon finds himself out at the tavern with fem-Nadil who goes to demonstrate her great powers of seduction. It only turns out to be a disaster after finding out that the guy she chooses to flirt with is one of her students. Turning out in an argument between friends and an awkward walk back to the table where Lykouleon had been watching the whole thing.


Lykouleon sat across from the shorter purpled hair woman that sat at the same table as him, a drink in her hand and a board expression on her face. A friendly smile came across the green eyed man's lips as he took a drink from his glass of white wine, watching his friend.

"What has you down there Nadil?" He asked, nearly to cheerful for a man that was in his position. The busty woman looked at him before huffing.

"When you offered to take me out for a drink I was expecting a bit of entertainment, why haven't you made a move yet? Lykouleon raised an eyebrow, smiling like a child that had found themselves in a way to familiar trap.

"A move, ah, my old friend. That would not be fair on you right? I mean, you can get any man you want can't you? Why settle for just me?" He said with a bit of a playful but sarcastic tone of voice as he took another sip of his wine. Nadil picked up on the near but sharp direct sarcasm and stood up, placing her thumb to her chest.

"I can get any guy I want I have you know, no man can just not pay attention to this tight, slinky and beautiful body." She smirked at him. "You may be the first that has broken the spell, you must tell me your secret later. But now! I must show you the power of a true lady." She said as she looked around the pub for her test subject.

"Found one yet?" He asked, looking slightly amused by this, so far he was the one that was finding the entertainment out of all this. Nadil nodded, pointing to a rather cute looking man that was sitting at the bar alone, his blue hair wavy and blue eyes soft as he took a sip of his drink.

"How about him, a cute man like him." She smirked, humming as she looked him over from where she stood, her eyes training back to Lykouleon. "I can get him, you just watch me."  
Lykouleon looked at the man before gasping a bit as he noticed it was Rase, shaking his head.

"A man like him? No, he is far too quiet looking, beauty like yours might get him to cry and run." He said nervously as he looked around, pointing to a long white haired man that sat with a long white haired woman, obviously related. Nadil looked him over before smiling an nodding and Lykouleon downing her drink.

"Alright, you just watch me, you will be regretting giving me up when you see me in action." She turned to the man who sat at the other end of the bar, walking over to him, swaying her hips playfully, flicking her mullet like hair style as she stood behind him. "Hey. Bring your sister here? Why don't you leave her and come talk to a woman you can have fun with?" The long white haired man that had his hair up looked around at Nadil, raising a brow.

"Um yes but, are you not one of my university professors, Nadil?" He looked at her, Nadil looking back as she paled a bit.

"I-Is that right? Hmm, think I would have remembered a twin such as yourself in my class, sorry." Nadil said before looking around as a red haired man walked up to her, around the same age of the white haired man she was just talking to.

"Hey, are you bothering my friend Shydeman? You better watch it lady." He growled before a shorter green haired woman walked up behind him, smacking the back of his head with an angry expression.

"Fedelta? Why are you getting so over protective like that over him? Is there something you are not telling me?" She asked him, getting a reaction of Fedelta turning his head with a slight blush.

"Nothing is going on…He is just my best friend, that is why I am sticking up with him." Saabel's violet eyes glared at the redhead before at the female twin as she laughed.

"Oh my dear, you just can't satisfy him like a real woman." Saabel growled as she walked up to her.

"Well at least I have a man I have you know, no one wants to go out with a woman who trips over her own bangs all the time!" Shyrendora gasped angrily.

"That was only once, bitch, anyway, Fedelta can't get a man like my brother so don't worry, you and your flat chest is not going to lose your boyfriend." The green hared woman growled again.

"Fedelta can get any guy he wants and my chest is just fine!" As the argument of the two women continued, Fedelta and Shydeman where just idly talking and laughing, Nadil walked back to the table where Lykouleon had already ordered them new drinks, Nadil taking a desperate drink of hers as she went back to the way she was before.

"So, get that guy?" He asked with that same smile and slightly playful tone. Nadil huffed again, looking to the side.

"Shut up." She said, crossing her legs as Lykouleon laughed.


End file.
